Merchants normally keep a certain number of items in their inventory facilities to make the items readily available for purchase and/or delivery. For example, keeping items in inventory facilities may allow the merchants to respond quickly to variations in customer demands or in supply chains, including manufacturers and distributors. However, keeping an excessive amount of items in the inventory facilities may cause unnecessary expenses to the merchants. Therefore, it is a challenging task to balance between enhancing customer experience and lowering costs associated with stocking items in the inventory facilities.